elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf (Skill Tree)
Werewolf is a world skill line available in . Becoming a werewolf There are two ways the Vestige can become a werewolf: #Receive a scratch from specific hostile werewolves that spawn in various areas in only one region per alliance territory (Reaper's March for the Aldmeri Dominion, Bangkorai for the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Rift for the Ebonheart Pact). The Vestige can become infected from a werewolf in any of these regions regardless of which alliance they belong to. These infectious werewolves will spawn extremely infrequently and, as such, are rare to encounter. Hostile werewolves in other zones such as Glenumbra or Grahtwood will not provide the Sanies Lupinus disease. #Receive a bite from a player that is already a werewolf and has the perk "Blood Moon." This bite can only be given to one person every seven days at a Werewolf Shrine, which is only located in the three regions previously mentioned. This will give the Vestige the disease Sanies Lupinus and will be directed to a character in Rawl'kha for the Dominion, Evermore for the Covenant, and Riften for the Pact or at the Werewolf Shrine. They will then give the quest "Hircine's Gift." Completing it will provide the Vestige with the werewolf skill line. Werewolf skills Skills in the werewolf skill line work together, allowing players to take advantage of interactions that amplify the thrill of the hunt, making them more efficient killers and even extending their blood frenzy. All of the skills put the player in the role of the hunter—always in control and right on the heels of their prey. Ultimate skills *Werewolf Transformation (Instant, self): Transform yourself into a bloodthirsty beast, increasing Stamina, Armor, and Sprinting Speed. Your light attacks add a bleeding effect, dealing x Physical Damage over 8 seconds. Your transformation also causes nearby enemies to run in fear. Note: This is the only Werewolf skill that can be used when not in Werewolf form. Can be morphed into: **Pack Leader (Instant, self): Transform into a beast, fearing nearby enemies for 3 seconds. While transformed, your Light Attacks apply a bleed for x Physical Damage over 8 seconds, your Heavy Attacks deal 50% splash damage, and your Max Stamina is increased by 30%. Summon two direwolves while transformed. If killed, they return after 10 seconds. While slotted, your Stamina Recovery is increased by 15%. **Werewolf Berserker (Instant, self): Transform into a beast, fearing nearby enemies for 3 seconds. While transformed, your Light Attacks apply a bleed for x Physical Damage over 8 seconds, your Heavy Attacks deal 50% splash damage, and your Max Stamina is increased by 30%. While slotted, your Stamina Recovery is increased by 15%. Active skills *Pounce (Instant, 5–22m): Pounce on an enemy with primal fury to deal x Physical Damage and stun them if they are off balance. Can be morphed into: **Brutal Pounce (Instant, 5–22m): Pounce on an enemy with primal fury to deal x Physical Damage and stun them if they are off balance. Deals an additional x Physical Damage to target and nearby enemies. Deals damage to all enemies in area of effect. **Feral Pounce (Instant, 5–22m): Pounce on an enemy with primal fury to deal x Physical Damage and stun them if they are off balance. Pouncing from at least 10 meters away adds 1 second to the duration of your Werewolf Transformation. Each use increases time in werewolf form. *Hircine's Bounty (Instant, self): Invoke the Huntsman's blessing to heal yourself for x. Can be morphed into: **Hircine's Rage (Instant, self): Invoke the Huntsman's blessing to heal yourself for x and increase your Weapon Damage by 10% for 17 seconds. Increases Weapon Damage for caster. **Hircine's Fortitude (Instant, self): Invoke the Huntsman's blessing to heal yourself for x and an additional y over 8 seconds. Adds heal over time effect. *Roar (1 second, 8m): Roar with bloodlust to terrify up to 3 nearby enemies, afflicting them with fear and setting them off balance for 4.3 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Ferocious Roar (1 second, 8m): Roar with bloodlust to terrify up to 3 nearby enemies, afflicting them with fear and setting them off balance for 4.3 seconds. If an affected enemy is killed, enemies nearby are disoriented and set off balance for 2.5 seconds. Killing feared targets leaves nearby allies off balance and disoriented. **Rousing Roar (1 second, 8m): Roar with bloodlust to terrify up to 3 nearby enemies, afflicting them with fear and setting them off balance for 4.3 seconds. Grants Major Brutality to nearby allies, increasing Weapon Damage by 20% for 4 seconds. Increases Weapon Damage of nearby allies. *Piercing Howl (Instant, 10m): Crush enemy with a deafening howl, dealing x Physical Damage and knocking them down for 3 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Howl of Despair (Instant, 10m): Crush enemy with a deafening howl, dealing x Physical Damage and knocking them down for 3 seconds. Allies can activate the Feeding Frenzy synergy, increasing light and heavy attack damage by 10% for 15 seconds. Add Feeding Frenzy synergy which will increase our allies basic attacks. **Howl of Agony (Instant, 10m): Crush enemy with a deafening howl, dealing x Physical Damage and knocking them down for 3 seconds. Damage against feared enemies is increased by 30%. Deal increased damage to enemies that are currently feared. *Infectious Claws (Instant, 7m cone in front of player): Maul enemies in front of you with your tainted claws, dealing x Physical Damage and an additional x Disease Damage over 10 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Claws of Anguish (Instant, 7m cone in front of player: Maul enemies in front of you with your tainted claws, dealing x Physical Damage and an additional x Disease Damage over 10 seconds. Also afflicts enemies with Major Defile, reducing the effectiveness of healing on them by 40% for the effect's duration. Targets effected receive less healing. **Claws of Life (Instant, 7m cone in front of player: Maul enemies in front of you with your tainted claws, dealing x Physical Damage and an additional x Disease Damage over 10 seconds. Also restores your Health, equivalent to 50% of the damage inflicted. Gain heal over time based on damage done. Passive skills *Devour (While in Werewolf form): Devour humanoid corpses to earn more time in werewolf form. *Pursuit (While in Werewolf form) **Rank I: Increases Heavy Attack Stamina return by 50%. **Rank II: Increases Heavy Attack Stamina return by 100%. *Blood Rage (With Werewolf Transformation Ultimate Slotted) **Rank I: Increases time in werewolf form by 3 seconds every time you take damage. This effect can occur once every 5 seconds. **Rank II: Increases time in werewolf form by 3 seconds every time you take damage. This effect can occur once every 3 seconds. *Bloodmoon: Allows player to turn another player into a Werewolf once every 7 days by returning to the Werewolf ritual site. Turned players earn the Werewolf Skill Line. Players infected with Vampirism cannot be turned. *Savage Strength (While in Werewolf form) **Rank I: Increases Weapon Damage by 9%. **Rank II: Increases Weapon Damage by 18%. *Call of the Pack **Rank I: Increases the duration of nearby allies' Werewolf Transformation by 3%. Affects up to 5 targets and stacks up to 5 times. **Rank II: Increases the duration of nearby allies' Werewolf Transformation by 5%. Affects up to 5 targets and stacks up to 5 times. Updates *Update 2: As of Update 2, Fixed an issue so transforming out of werewolf form when you are crowd-controlled will no longer break your light and heavy attacks.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 4: Fixed an issue where you couldn't use a light attack if you were using a heavy attack when the Werewolf Transformation ends.Update 4 Patch Notes *Update 5: Negative effects, such as Disorient, will no longer affect you while transforming.Update 5 Patch Notes *Update 5: All werewolf light attacks will now cause bleed damage. *Update 5: Fully charged heavy attacks now restore stamina. *Update 5: Werewolf tooltip now includes the bleed damage light attacks deal Devoured enemies will no longer display a blinking texture. *Update 5: Fixed an issue where CC break wasn't working for werewolves. *Update 5: Having the Werewolf skill line now increases your Stamina regeneration by 15% in both Human and Werewolf forms. (You do not need to have a Werewolf ability on your skill bar.) *Update 5: Fixed an issue where light attacks were getting desynced. *Update 5: Fixed an issue where light attacks were stopping werewolf ability animations from playing. *Update 5: Bleed damage on light attacks no longer has a delay, allowing you to now damage your enemy on every hit. *Update 5: Slightly increased the damage done by heavy attacks. *Update 5: Reduced the duration of the Werewolf Ultimate. *Update 5: The werewolf model will now load in more smoothly the first time you transform into a werewolf. *Update 5: Reduced the cost to transform into a werewolf by 100. *Update 6: Decreased the amount of damage you take from poison to 40% from 50%.Update 6 Patch Notes Appearances * de:Werwolf (Fertigkeitslinie) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: World Skills